Dragonball Z: Triple Threat
by The Blind Sniper
Summary: What if Gohan had been born the oldest of a set of triplets? What if Gohan had a little more courage because of it? What if Gohan never slacked off after the Cell games? How would've events gone differently? Explanation inside of story. Goh/Vid LATER.
1. Introduction

**Hello people, this FanFic is based on the whole story of DBZ _and_ more! I would love it if you reviewed this story, so I can fix what I need to change about, and what I should keep consistent. This story is to raise a question that I have had jumping around in my head sense last year. Also, I have only seen five remakes of DBZ on this sight. Most of them failed. However, I'm going to put my own little spin to it. Add a little excitement, if you will. This story will revolve around Gohan(as _most_ remakes of DBZ tend to do), only with a slight twist. He has a brother and sister. They're fraternal triplets. And Gohan is the oldest. Follow Gohan, Goku Jr., and Nikki through their story called, _DragonBall Z: Triple Threat_!**

_There are some changes in this story, such as..._

_ 1. Gohan Chi Son is the oldest of triplets. The others names are Goku Nicholas Son Jr.(although normally just called Junior), and Nikki Chi Son._

_ 2. Gohan takes more charge as a leader because of his siblings._

_ 3. Gohan and Junior tend to get competitive when around each other._

_ Gohan is angry, he's a little more dark. However, not outrageous, like some FanFics out there..._

_ 5. Nikki can't turn Super Saiyan, however, she changes into something like it, but undergoes different changes and develops different characteristics of a Saiyan._

**Now the Story will begin...**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Goku, have you seen the kids?" asked a young woman, probably in her early twenties.

"Nope. Is it lunch yet?" a man with wild and unruly hair asked obnoxiously. He had to be around the age of twenty-five and was very muscular.

"Lunch will be done as soon as I know where the kids are," the woman said, still preparing something that smelt delicious to the young man known as Goku. He could hardly wait to eat. He really didn't feel like finding the kids. He figured they would come as soon as they smelt the food. Or, at least Junior would come. Then he could tell where the others were.

"Aw, but Chi-ch! Can't I look for them _after_ lunch?" he asked, sounding more like a child, than a grown man.

Chi-chi's face had reddened slightly with anger, "Goku! If you don't start looking for _our_ children in the next _ten seconds_, I'll... I'll-" suddenly, she stopped. Her face quickly changed from wrinkled-up in anger, to a pleasant and soft face. This _terrified_ Goku. "Otherwise Mr. Frying Pan will come for another visit," she said in an eerily soft tone.

This sent chills down the young man's spine. "Alright Chi-chi, I'll go look for em'," Goku said, sounding just as scared as he was.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey Gohan, wanna race?" asked a small boy, no older than five, with the look of a child's enthusiasm. He carried a large resemblance to Goku, but seemed to have his differences.

He had relatively short hair, that was done in a similar style to Goku's. He was wearing a comfortable-looking Gi, and a loose belt. He didn't have a very strong build, for he was only five, but he was notably stronger-looking than the average five-year-old.

A boy, who was slightly taller than the one mentioned above, looked up at the clouds above his head and said, "Um... sure," he too looked a lot like Goku, however he looked slightly more fit than the boy that had asked him to race. Even though he was a little more muscular than the other young boy, you could tell because of his look and posture that he was no fighter. He wore a green tunic with a symbol on it. He wore a green hat that matched with the tunic. Lying on top of the hat was a Dragon Ball. It was the four star one that Goku's grandpa had given him so long ago. Ever sense Goku had figured out that his wife would be having triplets, he had his heart set on passing it down to the oldest of the three.

Suddenly, a small girl appeared from behind the mini-Goku, and asked, "Do you guys ever stop?"

The girl looked like a mixture of the beautiful Chi-chi and the powerful Goku. In truth, she was probably the most beautiful little girl that anyone would ever see. She was wearing baggy pink pants, and a baby blue shirt with a symbol that meant 'Son', her last name. It was a formal shirt, the kind used at special occasions. She had only gotten to wear it twice before, so she was excited to be able to wear it again that day.

"Nope," both of the young boys said in unison.

The little girl sighed. She wondered how she was going to put up with them for the rest of her life. she had thought that they were _very_ immature. It was cute considering that she was only five herself. "We're going to get lost..." she said to herself in a sigh. This had only happened once before, but she knew that it was coming. She didn't like being lost, and would probably end up crying if they got lost, but she figured that there was no way to reason with her brothers, so they would just end up ditching her. She had always been the careful one, not too happy to get into anything that could be dangerous, but with her two danger-loving(or what she thought was danger-loving) brothers, it was a hard thing not to get into. "Well then can I race too?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, of course," said the boy known as Gohan cheerfully. Suddenly, his facial features hardened to what seemed to be his 'game face'; the boy next to him did as well. The girl sighed. She knew that she would loose, and Gohan would win, and that Jr. would whine about it. It was routine.

"On your mark," said the girl.

"Get set," said Jr.

"Go!" yelled Gohan, as they started to sprint off.

A few minutes later, the little girl was crying, Jr. was whining about how he lost, and Gohan looked confused and slightly aggravated. _Why did we even go out into the woods anyway?_ he questioned himself. He was supposed to be the leader and the protector of his technical little brother and sister. So why did he make such a stupid mistake?

"See Gohan!" the little girl said between her sobs, "I said we were going to get lost!" she continued to cry loudly.

"I can't believe I _lost_!" Jr. yelled, bothered by himself and his physical abilities.

"Nikki, it'll be all right," Gohan started, trying to bring comfort to her, even though he himself was struggling not to burst out in tears too, although for different reasons. "Daddy will come and find us," he cooed. He had heard his dad do it all the time when his mommy was upset. The only difference was that his daddy would kiss his mommy, but Gohan thought girls were yucky. Plus, it was his sister.

"Are you sure, Gohan?" she asked, quieting down her sobs and controlling them better.

"Yes, I am," Gohan said, trying to hide his nervousness. He reached up to fiddle with the four-star Dragon Ball on top of his hat, when he realized that his hat was gone, as if it had just disappeared. "Hey! Where is my hat!" Gohan whined, looking around the area.

Jr. stopped complaining long enough to point out a Saber-Toothed Tiger, who had stolen Gohan's hat while he wasn't looking.

"Give me back _my_ hat," Gohan growled. He was obviously _not_ happy.

"Uh-oh," Nikki and Jr. said at the same time. This was going to be worse than the time when Jr. had stolen the hat because Gohan had told on him for pushing Nikki after she ate the last cookie.

"Give me back my hat!" Gohan yelled loudly. The tiger's eyes grew wide as, instead of _running away_ from the frightening-looking tiger, the little boy _chased after_ it. It took of into the bushes, Gohan right behind it...

~Goku~

"Give me back my hat!" yelled, what sounded like a little boy, probably the age of five.

"Gohan?" Goku asked himself on the outside, not exactly sure what the sound _really _was. After about ten seconds, he confirmed the voice to be Gohan's. "Gohan! Nikki! Jr.! Daddy's coming to find you, okay?" Goku shouted as loud as he could. Normally, the kids would have heard him, and answered, but because of Gohan's crying and shouting and whining, they were unable to hear him. Goku's face grew concerned at his children's silence. "Nimbus!" Goku called. Soon, a bright-yellow cloud came speeding down to the Earth's floor. Goku jumped on it, and sped towards the direction of Gohan's voice...

~Back with the kids~

"Give it back! Give it back! _Give it back_!" Gohan screamed angrily as he chased after the Saber-Tooth, Nikki and Jr. right behind him.

The Saber-Tooth had yet to figure out _why_ the little boy was chasing him, and _why_ it didn't turn around and devour the little bugger. However, it _wanted_ the hat. It wasn't sure why, but it did. The shining thing on top of it brought a overwhelming curiosity for the animal. It was driving the beast nuts. So, it continued to run and be chased by the little squirt in fear that another animal would come, and take the shiny thing.

There was about a minute more of running, until the Saber-Tooth had taken a sharp turn to the left. Gohan had opened his eyes _just in time_ to see this happen and why it happened.

Gohan stopped right at where a rapid river was flowing. He struggled to keep his balance but eventually caught it. Unfortunately, Jr. hadn't expected such a abrupt stop, and smashed into Gohan. Both of the young boys' eyes seemed to pop out of their head as they fought to keep there balance. However, Nikki, who had closed her eyes to focus on her speed slammed into the two small boys, knocking them off them off of the edge. None of them were expecting to get water all up their nose and in their mouth. Nikki, who still didn't know how to swim, was starting to go under. Jr. and Gohan knew how to swim, but it didn't matter because the current was too strong for their young bodies.

As soon as Nikki came back out from the water, Gohan gave in. Normally, he would've been the last one, but all that running and arm-flailing had done little help for his... anything. Jr. screamed, "Gohan! Daddy, help!" as he seen his older brother go under. Nikki, who had yet to notice that Gohan was under, seen a log, and grabbed on to it. Jr., who had seen this reacted quickly and grabbed onto the log too. However, he still needed a way to get Gohan...

~Goku~

Goku had been looking for the kids for about thirty minutes, and had only found a Saber-Tooth that had Gohan's hat. He had started to worry then, but was quickly relieved by his recognition the kids' life force. He didn't leave before taking the hat back from the Saber-Tooth. However, he had sensed that something was wrong when Gohan's life force had lowered rather quickly. Plus, there always was the overwhelming evidence of three children screaming for their daddy. Goku jumped on the Nimbus Cloud once again, and set off toward the screams his children...

~Kids~

Gohan had rose up out of the water, and clung onto the log with Nikki and Jr. shortly after Jr. had. However, he was still tired, and gasping for air. It was hard for him to hold on. Suddenly, out of _all_ the noise there was, he heard the humming of the Flying Nimbus. He cheered happily in his mind, as he heard his father's voice, "Gohan! Nikki! Jr.! I'm gonna get you! You have to hold onto each other though!" his father yelled nervously, getting closer and closer to him and his siblings.

"Grab each others' legs!" Gohan barked. As the oldest, he had to make sure that his siblings were safe.

Nikki and Jr. followed Gohan's repeated order, and grabbed onto each others' legs. Jr. onto Nikki's, and Nikki's onto Gohan's. Goku was getting really close, but he knew that there was a tunnel coming up. Gohan put out his hand desperately. "Faster, Nimbus!" Goku yelled. It started to go faster, but by that time it was too late, the log and the children had gone into the tunnel.

Goku scowled at the cave, even though he knew that it was just a big rock. "Nimbus, up!" he barked. The Nimbus Cloud followed its orders, and shot up at a 90 degree angle. "Hold on kids, Daddy's coming!" Goku yelled over the roaring of what he had feared that was on the other side of the dark tunnel. A waterfall.

Gohan screamed his father's name as he went into the tunnel. He looked over on the other side of the tunnel and seen that it was a drop-off point. He looked over at his brother and sister that had noticed it too. They looked terrified. They looked like they needed a leader. Gohan, with the soul will to protect and serve... passed-out. Well, he _thought_ he passed-out. What had really happened was that he had saved him, Jr., and Nikki from a watery grave.

Goku had heard a yell, and had forced the Nimbus to speed up. He finally made it over the mountain, but now had to worry about getting down to the children. However, he didn't see the children, and he _knew_ that they would've been out of that relatively short tunnel. Still, he raced down, not wasting a second to get down to where the exit of the tunnel was. He was almost there, when he heard three five-year-old children crying. At first, Goku couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from, but soon looked up to see his triplets up on a tree. He let loose a breath that he hadn't even noticed that he was holding.

None of the children were _really_ sure what happened, but they knew that they weren't dead and that seemed to be enough for them, even though they were crying. When Goku finally had floated up to them, to take them down from the tree that had grown on the side of the rock, they launched themselves into his arms. Especially Nikki. Nikki and Goku's relationship was classic. She was 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

"Daddy!" they all whined and cried into his arms.

"Hey, Squirt." he said, referring to Gohan, "Hey, Princess." he said, referring to Nikki, "Hey, Jr." he said, smiling. "How bout' we don't tell Mommy about this, all right?" he asked, still smiling.

"All right!" they all said cheerfully, despite almost falling to their doom. Goku _was_ going to go back to the house and eat lunch, but he figured that he was probably late to the reunion that he was about to go to. He figured that there would be food there. He smiled at the thought of food.

"All righty then! How bout' we go and see all those friends I was talking about?" Goku asked.

"All right," the children said. They were all pretty shy, considering that they didn't get out of the mountain area very much. But it was kind of hard _not_ to be shy when you've never even seen another person outside your family.

~30 minutes later~

Goku had stopped by the house, and told them where they were going before they left. He didn't want to get hit by that darn frying pan.

When they had arrived at Roshi's island, the kid's immediately hid behind Goku's legs, and with the size of his legs and the bagginess of his pants, they were _not_ easy to spot. Goku was greeted by everyone and then he decided to introduce his children, "Come on. It's okay, they aren't going to bite," Goku said softly, trying to get his children to come out of hiding.

Gohan knew that if he didn't step out first, Nikki and Jr. wouldn't go out either. Gohan peeked his head from behind Goku's legs and introduced himself, "Hello... I'm Gohan Son," he said, remembering his manners and bowing his head.

Next Nikki came out, "Hello, my name is Nikki Chi Son," she said, looking as nervous as ever.

Last was Jr., "Hello... my name is Goku Nicholas Son Jr.," he said, successfully remembering his full name.

Bulma was the first to speak up after they introduced themselves, "Did they say... Son?" she asked.

"Yup. These are my children. They're triplets," he said, smiling.

Everyone looked at him strangely, "Have they ever looked at the full moon?" Krillin asked randomly.

"Um... I don't know. We all go to bed pretty early..." Goku said, scratching his head, trying to remember if they ever had or not. "Nope. I don't think so," he concluded.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and the present Son family just looked at them strangely.

**Alright. How did I do? REVIEW!**


	2. New Arrival

**Yo! I got two reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them, but I would like a few more. Could you guys do that for me? Please? Oh, and I wanna **

**Same rules as before**

~**Somewhere in a rural area~**

A farmer was working out in his field when he had heard something that seemed to be getting louder. He looked up towards where the noise was coming from, curious to what it could be. Nothing _ever_ happened in those parts. He was shocked when he seen a meteor, or something of that nature zoom over his head. About a second later, he heard it crash and a rocks fly in all different directions. He quickly turned to where the thing had been heading. He hadn't a clue what it was, so he grabbed his 22 Rifle, and set off to investigate what it could be.

He walked over to the crater wearily and found something that was not, in the _least_ bit, a meteor.

"Whoa. That's a spaceship!" he exclaimed. However, his excitement soon left him when he seen the spaceship door start to open. He gasped loudly, closed his eyes and raised his 22, "I've got a gun, whatever you are!" he shouted nervously.

Soon after he declared his weapon he heard a strange noise. It was high-pitched beeping sound. The farmer slowly opened his eyes to see a muscular-looking man with long, unruly hair staring at him. The man was wearing an armor of some sort and had a small device on the left side of his face, covering his eye. The man spat at the ground angrily, "Pathetic! These human's are just pathetic! A power level of only five? It's unheard of! Why hasn't Kakarot destroyed this planet yet?" he mumbled to himself.

The farmer panicked from the sight of the man, and shot his rifle at him. The man from the spaceship didn't even flinch as he moved his hand at an extreme speed to catch the bullet. The farmer, at this point, couldn't move from shock. The muscular man evilly grinned, and flicked the bullet back into the farmer's head. The farmer fell over, dead.

"Like I said. Pathetic," the alien man said, smirking. "Now, off to find Kakarot," he said. He clicked a button on the device on his face. Unknown symbols came up on the screen of his device, and as he seemed to read them, he chuckled. "Looks like the scouter says that the highest power level in this area is 322. That must be Kakarot," he said, smirking. He slowly ascended up into the air, and then, in a burst of speed, he started toward where his device, called a 'scouter', had said the power was located.

**~Kami House~**

Everything was going fine at the Kami House. It was a nice reunion; everyone was loving it.

"Goku, you got some cute kids there, especially Nikki; she looks just like Chi-Chi," Krillen complemented. He chuckled, "And both of your boys look almost _exactly _like you. Actually, Jr. there looks _just _like you," he said.

"Yeah. How bout' you guys? Have any kids?" Goku asked the group that included Bulma, Krillen, Oolong, and Roshi.

"Nope," answered Krillen

"Nuh-uh," Bulma replied

"Do I _look_ like I'm in a relationship?" Oolong asked.

"An old man can only wish..." replied Roshi.

"Oh," Goku said, then he looked over at Bulma, "Hey, where is Yamcha?" Goku asked.

Bulma immediately got red with anger. "I don't even want to _talk_ about that stupid _jerk_!" she yelled.

"What did he do this-" Goku started, but was quickly cut-off.

"**I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!**" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay!" Goku said, raising his hands and shaking them. Krillen, Roshi and Oolong sweat-dropped. Goku was upset that he couldn't see Yamcha, but he was even more upset that Yamcha would do something so horrible to Bulma that she wouldn't even want to talk about him. However, Goku quickly dismissed it.

"So how has life been treating you, Goku?" Krillen asked.

"Well, actually-" The friends started to talk about various things that had happened in the years that they were apart while the kids went over to play by the side of the small island, never expecting the upcoming series of events that would lead to the birth(both literal and non-literal) of many great new warriors, three in particular standing at the top.

~Elsewhere, in an unknown wasteland~

"Hm..." grunted a green-skinned and strange-looking creature. It was Piccolo, and he was meditating. However, he had felt a small disturbance. "What is that!" Piccolo asked himself, standing up from his meditative position. "It can't be Goku; it's too horrible," he mumbled to himself.

Then something came into site. It looked like a man. "That energy. Not good," Piccolo said as a man dropped down on the plateau that Piccolo was standing on. It was the alien from before.

"Excuse me for dropping in, but I was looking for a man named Kakarot; I thought you were him," explained the man-like alien.

"You're excused, but I would suggest getting glasses for both of your eyes," Piccolo replied snidely.

"You're a _very_ funny man," the alien said sarcastically.

"Yeah? I wouldn't count on that," Piccolo said, "Now get lost."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" the alien said smirking. He then reached up to press a button on the device on the left of his face. "Power-level of 322? Interesting," the alien mumbled to himself.

"I can tell that you're not from this planet," the alien said, "but you'd be a fool to attack me with such an _insufficient _power."

Piccolo slowly slid into a battle-stance and said, "Now you listen here, _you_ came _here_; _I _have no interest in fighting you."

"_I_ do," the alien declared.

Piccolo was trembling in slight fear. The power that he was feeling was like none he had ever felt before and he knew that he could not defeat the man-like alien. The two stood, staring at each other. Waiting for the other to attack first. Finally, Piccolo couldn't take the pressure and fired a blast at the alien. It was a direct hit. Piccolo smirked, convincing himself that it had destroyed the alien, or at least damaged it. However, he soon realized that it had done little to nothing damage. The smoke cleared, and the alien was still standing there; unscathed.

The alien chuckled. "Ha! You managed to singe some of my leg-hair," he said, smirking.

Piccolo's eyes widened, '_How can someone be so strong!' _he thought with both fear and amazement. He could not speak, all he could to was stutter. He was sweating and trembling uncontrollably.

"Allow me to demonstrate a more _effective_ attack," the alien said, smirking, "I call this one 'Double Sunday'," the alien declared lifting his hands up to point towards Piccolo. "Keep your eyes on the birdie," he said sadistically.

Soon two golden orbs formed in the man's hands and Piccolo's eyes widened even more. "Double Sun-" the alien started, but then the device on his face beeped. "A higher power-level? That must be him," the man said, flying up into the air and into a new direction.

Piccolo's eyes were still wide in fear as they followed the alien up into the air. He watched as the alien flew out of site. Piccolo's face then turned to anger and frustration. _This guy could be a problem._ he thought angrily. He knew what he would have to do, and he didn't like it.

~Kami House~

"So are they training?" Krillen asked Goku.

"Nah. Chi-chi doesn't want them to train," Goku said, "She says it's a waste of time and energy. She always makes them study instead," he explained.

"Oh. So no martial arts, huh?" Bulma said.

"Yeah, Chi-chi says it's a waste of time ener-" Goku started before Bulma cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question, Goku," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Goku said. He had no clue what 'rhetorical' meant, but he didn't want to look even more dumb in front of Bulma or Krillen or his old master, Roshi.

"It's okay, Goku. So what _do_ they want to be when they grow up?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure." Goku said, "Gohan, Junior, Nikki, come here." Goku called.

They all came running from the side of the island to Goku. "Yes, Daddy?" they all asked at once. Goku twitched a little; he had _always_ found it creepy when they did that.

"Bulma wants to know what you guys want to do when you grow up," Goku said.

"I wanna be an orthopedist," Gohan declared. Goku had no clue what an orth-a-pe-dic was, but he figured it had something to do with food, so he was proud.

"I wanna be like you, Daddy," Junior said. Goku smiled.

"I wanna be like Mama," Nikki announced. Goku seemed to be puzzled at that one, but then his daughter soon explained, "Married to a strong man that somehow I always have control over."

Goku blushed a little; Bulma, Krillen and Roshi laughed at him. "That's nice, kids." Goku said, still blushing.

Bulma walked over to Gohan and said, "So you want to be an orthopedist, huh?" she asked.

"Yup," Gohan said cheerfully, "Mommy says that me becoming an orthopedist will make her and Daddy happy," the little boy explained.

"I think it'll just make _Mommy_ happy, Gohan." Junior said.

"Shut-up, Junior!" Gohan snapped at his slightly younger brother.

"What was that!" Junior asked angrily.

"I said 'shut-up, Junior'!" Gohan said challengingly. Junior and Gohan then engaged in a pushing contest.

Nikki sighed. "Do they always do that?" Bulma asked.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yes," she sighed out.

"Boys," Bulma said.

"_Tell me_ about it," the five-and-a-half-year-old girl. Bulma could tell that she was going to like Nikki when she got a little older.

Gohan and Junior continued their pushing contest until Goku interrupted them. He picked both of them by the backs of their shirts and said, "Hey, hey, guys. There's no need to be fighting," Goku set them both down, "If Gohan wants to be an orth-a-pe-dict, or-the-pedist, ortho-peni" Goku struggled.

"Orthopedist, daddy," Gohan told Goku before he said something that would be rather embarrassing for the three young children to hear.

"Yeah, that's it," Goku said, "If Gohan wants to be that, then you shouldn't make fun of him," Goku reasoned, "He's your big brother."

"Yeah, by like two minutes," Junior muttered, pouting.

"Hey, you know Mom wouldn't approve of that, Junior," Goku said.

Images of the Frying Pan of Doom filled the child's head, "I'm sorry, Mommy!" the young boy blurted out.

Goku chuckled. He knew that Junior was just as afraid of that pan as he was. "Well it's not Mommy you should be apologizing to, it's Gohan," Goku said.

"Okay," Junior sighed, "I'm sorry Goha-" but he was cut off.

"Krillen, Master Roshi, do you feel that!" Goku yelled.

Master Roshi and Krillen both closed their eyes to focus. "Feel what, Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Ah!" Krillen and the Turtle Hermit screamed when they felt the mysterious power coming towards them.

"I've never felt _anything_ like it!" Goku exclaimed.

"Is it Piccolo?" Krillen asked.

"No. It's too strong," Master Roshi answered.

"Then who is it? _What_ is it!" Krillen asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Goku said, "Wait. I see something. That's where it's coming from!" Goku yelled as a figure came into sight. It was the alien that had attacked Piccolo earlier.

Goku took a step back, "Who are you! What is your business here!" Goku asked. He was obviously nervous. He was shaking.

"It's been a long time, little brother," the alien said sadistically.

**So how am I doing? Review and tell me!**


End file.
